Czerwona kobieta
Czerwona kobieta (ang. The Red Woman) – pierwszy odcinek szóstego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 24 kwietnia 2016 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 25 kwietnia 2016 roku w Polsce. Opis mały|lewo|Edd nad ciałem Jona. Buntownicy pozostawili ciało Jona tam, gdzie upadło. Duch swoim niespokojnym wyciem przyciąga uwagę kilku osób, w tym Ser Davosa, który opuszcza swą komnatę, by sprawdzić co się dzieje. Odnajduje ciało lorda dowódcy, po czym zjawiają się Edd i inni czarni bracia. Zabierają Jona do środka, gdzie Edd przeklina Thorne'a, zamykając martwe oczy przyjaciela. Kiedy Davos pyta go komu jeszcze mogą zaufać, ten odpowiada, że jedynie osobom w tym pomieszczeniu. Do środka przyprowadzony zostaje również Duch, który może się przydać. Przy ciele Jona zjawia się także Melisandre, która mówi, że widziała Jona pośród płomieni w Winterfell. Alliser Thorne, Othell Yarwyck oraz Bowen Marsh organizują spotkanie z pozostałymi czarnymi braćmi Czarnego Zamku i wyjaśniają powody zabójstwa lorda dowódcy. Większość zebranych zgadza się z nimi i staje po stronie buntowników. Tymczasem w pokoju Davos zauważa, że Thorne na pewno już poczynił odpowiednie kroki do przejęcia władzy. Edd odpowiada, że nie obchodzi go to, ponieważ Jon był jego przyjacielem i został zaszlachtowany. Namawia resztę lojalistów do zemsty. Davos stwierdza, że buntownicy mają przewagę liczebną i nie poradzą sobie z nimi nawet z wilkorem po swojej stronie. Po tym przypomina reszcie, że w okolicy są inni, którzy zawdzięczają Jonowi życie. Zrozumiawszy, że rycerz ma na myśli dzikich, rozkazuje zabarykadować drzwi i nie wpuszczać nikogo dopóki nie wróci z pomocą. mały|prawo|Ramsay nad ciałem Myrandy. Ramsay i maester Wolkan oglądają ciało Myrandy. Bękart wspomina pierwszy raz, kiedy ją spotkał. Jako jedyna nie bała się go. Maester pyta, czy zorganizować pogrzeb czy może stos. Ramsay odpowiada, że to dobre mięso i lepiej byłoby rzucić jej ciało psom. Roose Bolton rozmawia z Ramsayem pytając, czy po zaatakowaniu osłabionej armii Stannisa Baratheona czuje się jak zwycięzca wiedząc, że stracił Sansę. Armia Lannisterów mogłaby z łatwością zmiażdżyć siły Boltonów w Winterfell i Dreadfort. Ramsay przekonuje ojca, że wysłał za Sansą swoich najlepszych ludzi i niedługo ponownie zostanie schwytana. Roose powtarza, że dziewczyna jest im potrzebna do utrzymania władzy nad Północą, a jeśli nie uda jej się złapać, nienarodzony brat Ramsaya zostanie dziedzicem Winterfell. mały|Brienne i Podrick odnajdują Sansę i Theona. Theon i Sansa uciekają z Winterfell przez Wilczy Las, kiedy zdają sobie sprawę, że są ścigani przez psy. Chłopak próbuje ukryć ich zapach, przechodząc przez rzekę. Prowadzi wystraszoną Sansę i w końcu udaje im się dostać na drugi brzeg. Ukrywają się pod upadłym drzewem i przytulają, by utrzymać ciepło. Theon próbuje odwrócić uwagę żołnierzy Boltonów i mówi Sansie, by uciekła do Czarnego Zamku, do Jona. Opowiada ścigającym, że dziewczyna zraniła się kiedy uciekli z zamku i pozostawił ją na śmierć. Nagle zjawiają się Brienne i Podrick, którzy walczą i w końcu zabijają żołnierzy. Sansa przyjmuje Brienne i wkrótce cała czwórka wyrusza w dalszą podróż. Cersei siedzi sama w swojej komnacie w Królewskiej Przystani, kiedy sługa zawiadamia ją o statku z Dorne. Szczęśliwa kobieta idzie do portu, ciesząc się z powrotu córki. Tam jednak wita ją ponura twarz Jaimego. Jej oczy zalewają się łzami, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Myrcella nie żyje. mały|Statek z Dorne przybywa do Królewskiej Przystani. Później w Czerwonej Twierdzy Cersei pyta brata, kiedy po raz pierwszy widział czyjeś ciało, na co ten odpowiada, że była to ich matka. Zapewnia siostrę, że to nie koniec i wkrótce dokonają zemsty na swoich przeciwnikach. Tymczasem Margaery zostaje odwiedzona w swojej celi przez Wielkiego Wróbla. Pyta o stan jej brata, Lorasa, jednak ten odpowiada, że najpierw musi przyznać się do swoich win. Kiedy królowa odpowiada, że wszyscy są grzeszni, mężczyzna odpowiada, że podąża ona odpowiednią drogą, lecz wciąż ma przed sobą wiele do zrobienia. mały|Doran zostaje zaatakowany przez Ellarię. Ellaria Sand pomaga Doranowi dojść do jego wózka. Oboje wspominają Oberyna. Doran mówi, że zazdrościł bratu życia pełnego przygód. Ellaria zauważa, że Doran nie nadawałby się na awanturnika, a równocześnie Oberyn nie byłby odpowiednim władcą. Po chwili maester Caleotte zawiadamia ich, że Myrcella Baratheon nie żyje. Nim Doran może wydać jakiś rozkaz, Tyene zabija Areo Hotaha dźgnięciem w plecy, a Ellaria wbija nóż w pierś Dorana. Kiedy władca upada, jego strażnicy stoją spokojnie w miejscu wskazując na to, że stoją po stronie kobiety. Ellaria przekręca nóż i zarzuca Doranowi, że nie nie zrobił nic, kiedy jego siostra i brat zginęli. Umierający mężczyzna błaga kobietę, by oszczędziła jego syna Trystane'a, po czym umiera w kałuży własnej krwi. W tym samym czasie w Królewskiej Przystani Obara i Nymeria zjawiają się na statku księcia Trystane'a z zamiarem zamordowania go. Nymeria oferuje chłopakowi możliwość wyboru która z nich ma go zabić. Wybiera on Nymerię, jednak zostaje dźgnięty w tył głowy przez Obarę, kiedy odwraca się do niej plecami. mały|Varys i Tyrion spacerujący po Meereen. Varys i Tyrion spacerują ulicami Meereen, rozmawiając o sytuacji w nim panującej. Po zauważeniu bezdomnej kobiety z dzieckiem, Tyrion daje jej monetę, mówiąc, że to na jedzenie dla dziecka. Przez słabą znajomość języka karła, kobieta zrozumiała, że chce on zjeść jej dziecko. Varys poprawia przyjaciela, a żebraczka akceptuje monetę. Mężczyźni kontynuują spacer. Tyrion zauważa, że muszą odnaleźć lidera Synów Harpii, jeśli ma tu zapanować porządek. Varys mówi, że jego małe ptaszki rozprzestrzeniły się po mieście i wkrótce dostarczą mu potrzebne informacje. Po dotarciu do portu okazuje się, że wszystkie statki stoją w płomieniach. Daario i Jorah wciąż szukają Daenerys. Docierają do spalonych zwłok barana, gdzie dostrzegają masę śladów kopyt. Jorah zdaje sobie sprawę, że byli tutaj dothrakowie. Po chwili mężczyzna odnajduje pierścień Daenerys, który specjalnie zrzuciła z palca na ziemię. mały|Daenerys staje przed Khalem Moro. Gdzieś na Morzu Dothraków Daenerys podróżuje z olbrzymią grupą tego ludu. Dwoje dothraków zabierają ją do khala Moro jako dar. Ten chce ją zgwałcić, lecz Daenerys mówi mu, że jest wdową po khalu Drogo. Moro rozwiązuje ją i obiecuje, że nie zostanie skrzywdzona. Jej prośby o odwiezienie z powrotem do Meereen są wyśmiane. Moro wyjaśnia, że wdowy wszystkich khalów muszą zamieszkać w świątyni w Vaes Dothrak i stać się dosh khaleen. Arya zmuszona jest do życia na ulicach Braavos jako żebraczka. Pewnego dnia zostaje zaatakowana przez Waif, która podaje jej kij i z łatwością pokonuje ślepą dziewczynę. Po walce kobieta mówi Starkównie, że wróci tutaj następnego dnia. mały|Duch broniący ciała Jona. Wszyscy członkowie Nocnej Straży zbierają się wokół pokoju, w którym znajduje się ciało Jona. Thorne i jego poplecznicy stają pod drzwiami i rozmawiają z Davosem. Obiecują im pełną amnestię wszystkim lojalistom. Cebulowemu rycerzowi oferuje zdrowego konia i możliwość podróży na południe wraz z Melisandre. Ser Davos kpi sobie z mężczyzny, wymagając od niego jeszcze baraniny. Słaby z niego myśliwy, więc mięso przydałoby mu się w trakcie podróży. Thorne obiecuje mu również jedzenie. Mówi zebranym w środku, że oferta jest ważna do zachodu słońca i wszyscy mają złożyć broń. mały|Melisandre bez uroku odmładzającego. Sama w swojej sypialni, Melisandre wygląda na przybitą. Czuje się zdradzona i odsunięta od Pana Światła. Rozpina swoje ubranie i ukazuje piękne ciało. Następnie zrzuca suknię na ziemię. Po zdjęciu naszyjnika, klejnot w nim umieszczony przestaje się świecić. Melisandre obserwuje swoje odbicie w lustrze, kiedy zaczyna się zmieniać w kilkusetletnią staruszkę. Widzi pomarszczoną skórę, obwisłe piersi i cienkie, siwe włosy. Pochylona i naga odwraca się i powoli kładzie na łóżku, po czym przykrywa się futrem. Pojawienia Pierwsze * Maester Caleotte * Akho * Qhono * Khal Moro * Oficer Boltonów * Pierwsza żona Khala Moro * Druga żona Khala Moro * Zanrush Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey jako Królowa Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako Królowa Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * Liam Cunningham jako Ser Davos Seaworth * Carice van Houten jako Melisandre * Natalie Dormer jako Królowa Margaery Tyrell * Indira Varma jako Ellaria Sand * Sophie Turner jako Księżniczka Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams jako Arya Stark * Conleth Hill jako Varys * Alfie Allen jako Theon Greyjoy * Gwendoline Christie jako Brienne z Tarthu * Jonathan Pryce jako Wielki Wróbel * Michiel Huisman jako Daario Naharis * Michael McElhatton jako Lord Roose Bolton * Iwan Rheon jako Ramsay Bolton * Iain Glen jako Ser Jorah Mormont Gościnnie * Owen Teale jako Ser Alliser Thorne * Ben Crompton jako Eddison Tollett * Alexander Siddig jako Książę Doran Martell * DeObia Oparei jako Areo Hotah * Faye Marsay jako Waif * Daniel Portman jako Podrick Payne * Keisha Castle-Hughes jako Obara Sand * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers jako Tyene Sand * Jessica Henwick jako Nymeria Sand * Hannah Waddingham jako Septa Unella * Toby Sebastian jako Trystane Martell * Brenock O'Connor jako Olly * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson jako Ser Gregor Clegane * Charlotte Hope jako Myranda * Joe Naufahu jako Khal Moro * Chuku Modu jako Akho * Staz Nair jako Qhono * Rubi Ali jako pierwsza żona Khala Moro * Fola Evans-Akingbola jako druga żona Khala Moro * Gerald Lepkowski jako Zanrush * Richard Rycroft jako Maester Wolkan * Diogo Sales jako brat krwi Khala Moro * Junade Khan jako brat krwi Khala Moro * Sara Dylan jako służąca * Brian Fortune jako Pierwszy budowniczy Othell Yarwyck * Michael Condron jako Pierwszy zarządca Bowen Marsh * Steve Cash jako lojalista Nocnej Straży * Robert Fawsitt jako lojalista Nocnej Straży * Michael Hayes jako Brat Nocnej Straży * Tony Flynn jako Brat Nocnej Straży * Andrew Bryan jako oficer Boltonów * Tristan Heanue as a żołnierz Boltonów * Sabina Arthur jako Bezdomna matka z Meereen * Colin Azzopardi jako Maester Caleotte Adnotacje * 19 z 29 członków obsady szóstego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane), Nathalie Emmanuel (Missandei), Kristofer Hivju (Tormund), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), John Bradley (Samwell Tarly), Dean-Charles Chapman (Tommen Baratheon), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Hannah Murray (Goździk) i Tom Wlaschiha (Jaqen H'ghar) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. * Jonathan Pryce został dodany do głównej obsady od tego odcinka. Poprzednio występował gościnnie jako powracająca rola piątego sezonu. * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do Melisandre, nazywanej Czerwoną kobietą. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 6 de:Die Rote Frau (Episode) en:The Red Woman es:La mujer roja fr:La Femme Rouge pt-br:A Mulher Vermelha ro:Femeia roșie ru:Красная женщина zh:S06E01